Outtake from My Beloved: The rape of Ginny Weasley
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Missing segment from "My Beloved: The rape of Ginny Weasley".


_**Note: I personally consider this chapter some of my best work...I am really proud of it, so if someone could give me a detailed review of this chapter I would be INCREDIBLY GREATFUL. Thank you**_

_**As of Saturday, October 17**__**th**__**, 2009 I have added a significant amount of dialogue to this section that I feel it was missing to begin with while I close up what I feel are loose ends.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**_

_**Chapter 3 EVERYTHING**_

It wasn't long after that Ginny was sitting alone in a rocking chair in the study, it was a beautiful day outside but nasty weather was raging in her heart. They had just gotten a letter form the Ministry from The Headquarters of Wizarding Family Lineage Department, who happily wanted to inform them that they are pregnant with multiples and are due in November, oh and congratulations on strengthening Pureblood ties. She'd received letters from Neville, Luna, Ron, mom, dad; but nothing from Bill and Fleur, nothing of Percy. Draco who had inherited a large sum due to his grandfather Abraxius who opened his will and the family fortune to any Malfoy that successfully married another Pure blood and had an heir-and had millions more Galleons coming for each year they stayed married and each child they had; because of this financial freedom, and under Ginny's extreme persistence he had purchased a house that wasn't exactly in Oxford but was quite secluded on its own.

The purchase of the house only seem to settle Draco and Ginny's nerves, no longer did Ginny threaten his physical well _if we live here with your parents any longer_; it was also painful as she was not permitted to see her own just yet. Ginny and her family were under "interrogation" and "house arrest", whereas Draco could leave the house freely on his own accord, Ginny could only do so with Draco, a licensed member of the Ministry or one of his parents, and the thought of spending an evening with Lucius or Narcissa was enough to illicit thoughts of running herself through with a dagger; also Voldemort had made clear that the next 13 years were to specifically be toward **bettering and enhancing pureblood lineage**, basically VOLDEMORT passed a law saying that you had to have as many children as possible. They slept in separate rooms, her and Draco and agreed that they would be together to procreate and that was that, she did this for her parents, she'd lost Harry, she couldn't lose them.

Ron and Luna were apparently having a hard time conceiving and had been sent to St. Mungo's for fertility help, apparently when Voldemort said you had 2 years, he meant to already have a 2 year old. Ron found Luna slightly crazy and she found him hardheaded, but reading their letters she wondered if they were falling in love. Ginny and Ron had more in common as of now than they ever did before, they were both heartbroken. Ron actually cried in front of Luna over Hermione and Ginny bragged about Harry to Draco, who rolled his eyes and continued his own activities.

It was boring and leisurely, Draco had eventually applied for a job at The Ministry in order to spend less time at the house and ended up working as one of the many undersecretaries to Voldemort. A giant announcement was made that Bellatrix Lestrange had given birth to a 9 pound 10 ounce infant, a boy named Trevin. This was announced when Draco had pulled her to dinner with his parents, Narcissa had mentioned it and Ginny crassly remarked, in her signature harsh tone:

"I wonder if he too, will have a snake face;" She said and Draco had choked on his meal from laughter, she laughed as well until she snorted. Their eyes met and they realized that it was the first time that they'd laughed together. After that moment, things went much more smoothly between them, they did have their cruel moments: After Ginny had made a rather snide remark about Narcissa, the hostility snapped between them and Draco began yelling and screaming profanities and insults at Ginny and that he hated her and that she was a terrible and mean wife and got quite lewd; slightly showing in her pregnancy now Ginny was fearless more now than ever and outstretched her arm grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him down toward her until their noses were touching and she issued her final warning to him about how she really felt about him:

"My allegiance is not unto you Draco. If you continue to treat me this way I will cut out your throat in the night and drink your blood." She hissed and Draco backed away; it was after that episode they had both become very polite toward each other but there was distance, coldness and resentment between them still to a great extent. It was easier to blame each other, as each other, were the only people they were around. And Ginny realized that indeed it had not been Draco who had been unfair, it had been her whom was the instigator the entire time.

It was when she started to ask herself what Draco had sacrificed being married to her? Surely he'd never loved Pansy, he was overly open about that and at times around only her and a select few was unfastened in his relief that he was not married to her and felt terrible for Flint who'd gotten Pansy, apparently they both hated each other. Ginny imagined life with Pansy Parkinson was one of the things that could drive a human being to justifiable homicide.

Through the tension, anger and deep resentment, came a great enlightenment between as they began to realize that their circumstance was neither of their faults and it was becoming petty to blame the other for the marriage. A kind of treaty was passed between them and they became more gracious toward the other, but the coldness at times was only kept there for comfort. Draco became more and more pleased by his situation due to the fact that at work and during leisure he was bombarded with peoples horrors of whom they'd been paired with. No one really used the term "married" or "marriage" anymore really. It was far more common to hear, "This is who I was paired with" and it made more sense anyway, these were not choices that people were able to make: they'd been paired and that was that. Also Voldemort's little episode as matchmaker didn't turn out well at all for people.

Again, during work or leisure Draco heard of the people complaining of whom they were paired with. Blaise Zabini had been paired with Millicent Bullstrode and seemed utterly despondent for a long time, but Draco did notice that people became more happy and more accustomed to their partner and after the years had gone on, it became just as common to hear someone introduce their _husband_, _wife, spouse and partner. _It was one day while walking to a meeting in the Ministry that Draco saw Blaise and Millicent holding hands and merrily smiling deep in conversation, and they were a sight to behold. The short, broad shouldered and thickset body of Millicent that was more of a 1930s German weightlifter that seemed to pound and force its way into existence with masculine moves and then beside her strolled Blaise Zabini with a graceful and refined elegance that balanced out the callous expressions of Millicient which were only to be countered by Blaise's stoic and yet serene air. His chocolate skin radiant and perfect and Millicent who reminded him greatly of Snape in her waxy complexion.

Draco didn't even try to be modest and not stare, he drank up their image and hurried into the elevator even though he had plenty of time, wasn't late at all… He thought several things while riding the elevator, emptily greeting other Ministry officials and waiting for the meeting to begin. He thought, if Blaise Zabini, once a Hogwarts heartthrob who could date Veelas', someone who might even have veela blood: could find what appeared to happiness- why couldn't he? Although composed happiness knowing Blaise but happiness nonetheless, why could he and Ginny find that? His wand was tracing his lips as he was deep in thought considering all of the different aspects of his life at all moment. How he'd changed from that angry boy who was jealous and blamed Potter for everything, who rejoiced at his pitfalls, who blamed him for sending his father to Azkaban, certainly Draco had come to accept that indeed his fathers own actions had him put away, but he never vocalized that to anyone else…never had the nerve.

Draco was called back to reality by the voices around.

"So Draco, I hear that wife yours is getting rather large. I saw you two out the other night." An elderdly wizard commented, people seemed to brighten up.

"Oh yes, she's getting quite along now. Quite big." Draco responded

"Enjoy these days, they're the last quite ones you'll have." A woman added and several people erupted into chuckles and Draco blushed slightly.

"Yes, with a new baby on the way you're going to be surprised how exhausted one can get." The same woman smiled, they all looked to Draco to add some tidbit about the pregnancy and the baby, twirling his wand and his need for acceptance, Draco finally gave in:

"We're having twins." He admitted several people smiled in his direction and cheers went around the table; the recognition that pure wizarding blood was extending enthused them greatly, all except Neville Longbottom who was a secretary's' secretary. Busy time the Ministry was having. Since Neville, had not been cleared to teach Herbology at Hogwarts, he had to take a simpler job, barely scraping by. The Ministry was still aware and suspicious of his alliances towards the now defunct D/A and to Harry Potters' memory; this was all to humiliate Neville and several other blood traitors and those who sided with Dumbledore or Potter. The Ministry was behaving like a jealous ex who wanted the person who broke up with them to suffer. Longbottom looked sad, but not nearly as uncomfortable as they could have made him. Word is they still hadn't caught his Gran, the thought made Draco smile and cheer for the old bat.

"TWINS, do you know what she's having?" someone asked and Draco didn't like the tone, it was his children too, and he didn't respect the tone and indication that Ginny was his property or simply a baby making machine. Whereas Bellatrix lived to serve Voldemort, Ginny lived to serve herself and those she loved- Draco admired her guts immensely and felt his nerve strengthened with her around.

He swallowed before answering.

"Um. No. We're apt to be surprised by this." He told and more than a few faces fell at the explanation, _why wait?_ They must have assumed.

"How about your brother-in-law Ron and that Lovegood girl, any news of children yet?"

Draco was just now realizing how little of a personal life anyone really had, everyone knew everyones' business; and it was really starting to make him feel anxious at the surprise of how much he knew about everyone in this room with him, let alone the rest of Ministry itself. Of course at first there was the unbearable and humiliating gossip and talk that he'd been paired with Weasley, a known blood traitor as punishment for his fathers' insolence. Those feelings were fading and was seeming like such a long time ago, and not only a few years ago. The meeting commenced, and finished and Draco found himself fighting just to listen and pay attention for his dear life as they discussed the same things that were now, quite routine.

Shaking hands with everyone in the room, even a begrudging Neville, Draco hurried out and headed to Diagon alley.

There really wasn't anything to do at the house and Ginny had come to accept that everyone she knew and loved was either dead, presumed dead, or under some sort of house arrest and Ginny was now past tears and intense suicidal thoughts. Knowing her family would be punished for her death and the two pureblood lives she'd be taking. With no wand, no friends and almost zero outside communication Ginny had taken up gardening, but in the muggle form, it was that afternoon a house elf came out and bowed in her presence.

"Mrs. Ginny," they'd learned to call her as she wouldn't answer to _Mrs. Malfoy_ unless guests were over.

Ginny did not look up from the deep dark soil. The house elf spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy requests your company in the foyer

Because she was on her knees, now more than ever was Ginny having a hard time breathing because the two fetuses inside of her were pressing against her diaphragm. They still didn't feel like hers, like her two children yet. They felt like they belonged to the Ministry and were 2 of the milestones since her life had become a nightmare. She often pretended that they were Harry's children she was carrying, and then she stopped all of that, because reality was always there to squeeze her hand and never let her forget what was really going on, and she didn't trust herself when she got that depressed with no one to talk to. She was panting and sweating, and she finally responded removing her gloves and wiping her eyes.

"Tell him, that if he wants to see me that I am outback." She told and the elf bowed low.

Draco appeared in the doorway several moments, looking consternated.

Ginny was bent beside the walkway, looking heavily pregnant because of the twins, carrying heavier than her trimester actually was. She was covered in dirt and panting as she dug, planting bulbs and seeds for winter.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked his confusion evident, with much frustration from her previous mindset and general uncomforted physically state, Ginny tried to keep her tone calm.

"Well Draco, I don't have a wand do I? And you've never volunteered yours. How else am I suppose to garden?" She told, Draco pursed his lips and then Ginny's features lit up with insight and she quickly got to her feet and regretted it, as she felt light headed and threw her arms out for balance, Draco stepped forward at once, but Ginny caught her balance and resumed her assault.

"You're afraid I'll use it on you!" She accused her arm outstretched and her finger pointing to his him.

"You will." He stated incredulously to his own honesty. Ginny was struck by his nerve as well, and only nodded in agreement.

"It's a strong likelihood." And she continued gardening, to impressed by Draco at the moment. He didn't move and appeared to be lingering,

"It was a fleeting moment of harmony Draco; don't read to far into it-

But Ginny's obtuse and vexed tone dropped in-flight when she saw what he was holding.

Outstretched in his arms Draco was holding scarlet and gold tulips, daises and roses: Gryffindor colors.

She'd been so devoured by hate, resentment, malice and bitterness that she's overlooked a kind gesture. She looked away embarrassed by her behavior.

"They're lovely." She stated, Draco gave a cautious smile and stood a step forward.

"Just leave them over there." She ordered toward the stone wall, looking a bit angry and defeated Draco turned on his heel and walked inside.

Ginny took a deep breath as the tension eased.

**T**hey had comical moments though, they had some things in common, Draco thought of Ginny as terribly funny and she liked his goofy laugh. It was when she was heavily pregnant and they sat in the library, he was writing letters to Authorities on behalf on Voldemort and she was reading an illegal muggle book. She wondered if Draco knew it was illegal, but it was from her own collection in her old room, so she guessed he was none the wiser.

"Draco," she spoke, and immersed in his work he did not reply, she repeated his name again, nothing, until she said "HEY DRACO."

"MM," was the only noise he made, she swallowed before speaking

"What happened to Bill, Fleur and Percy?" she asked, but he seemed unmoved

"Who?" he returned, putting down his quill facing her, putting his elbow on the desk and resting his mouth in his jaw

"My brothers Percy and Bill and his wife Fleur; what's happened to them Draco? You work at the Ministry, you must have some knowledge of the murders and disappearances of Wizards who oppose the atrocity known as Voldemort and his reign." She stated, that seemed to have struck a cord, he stared at her for several seconds

"I don't…know." He replied slowly and resumed writing

"LIAR," She stamped her feet in the chair and stood "They were put in a camp and MURDERED weren't they? Starved and then thrown into mass graves, just like HERMIONE. OR! Did they burn them to hide the evidence? _Those camps are for violent criminals _or _they're simply work camps_. Those are camps are for DEATH, for innocent muggles and wizards. Children walking around in tattered uniforms that do not keep them from the cold! OH the vileness of it all!" She screamed as she shed tears pulling at her hair "We call ourselves Pure of Blood but we murder in the name if "purity" and as we do so we pollute our own cause! And because of that _Pureblood_ does not run within us but FILTH flows through our veins! An amalgam of some distorted vision of unison and _untainted_ lineage. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust this is what becomes of us all, there will be a time when we must explain ourselves to our children, to the world, to _ourselves_. In our ultimate quest for blood status perfection we are damning ourselves to a promised and secured HELL." She announced leaving.

Draco watched her exit the room with haste, sometimes he wasn't sure anymore if Ginny was angry at him, The Ministry, herself, Voldemort or more simply…the world. He watched her exit, her profile hurrying out, her hair and white gown flowing behind her, her exceedingly pregnant body steady in posture.

_Granger isn't dead_ was all that went through his mind. Ginny paid no mind anymore; it had been a year and 6 months since she'd seen them, her brothers, her friends, a year and 6 months, all but two years. Although she was days away from her due date she quickly went to her wardrobe and grabbed her coat, no time to change from her nightdress. She removed her slippers and put on some socks and shoes.

Her nightgown was very flowy and roomy and was of linen with embroiders of flowers that her mother had made her; it was white and went down to her ankles. It was about 55 degrees outside and she knew that the ocean air would only make it colder.

She didn't have time now. Even with her coat zipped up from the side she looked like and upside-down question mark, her tummy protruding greatly and then up straight from there a nice curve where her breasts were. It wasn't raining outside and was quite nice, but it was that November darkness that washed over everything. She took a deep breath and stepped out the front door and Disaparated.

**Shell Cottage **

The weather was much more troublesome here than it had been in Oxford. It didn't surprise her as she had anticipated it; it was right next to the ocean. Her hair whipped around her face and she looked around, the sound of waves crashing was everywhere and all around her different shades of blue and gray, beautiful. She was in the backyard and saw the door. She called all their names, but only the crashing waved and whistling wind replied. She approached the back door and twisted the handle, open.

Closing it behind her the whole house was black, pitch black, and slightly foul smelling. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face but she knew the kitchen well enough, and walked out the kitchen doors around the corner, she could feel the space getting bigger and knew that she was in the living room. She kept walking and headed up the stairs, where in a cabinet at the end of the left side of the hall there were matches and lanterns. She felt her way gingerly down the hall placing her hands on the front of the cabinet and opened door feeling around, towels, bottles of shampoo, lotions…matches, lantern. She held it up and lit it and went through the rooms, nothing. Bill and Fleurs' bed was made on one side, and unmade on the other. It looked as if no one had been here in days.

She entered the guest room and was surprised. It had been made into a nursery; she approached the crib and saw nothing in it, just stuffed toys, and baby toys on the floor. She went down the stairs and stopped. A man was sitting calmly on the couch; she could see his shadowy outline quite clear now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The sound of crashing waves and the wind rushing outside jangled the windowpane; she wished she'd had a wand, how foolish of her. She still didn't have one.

Gathering some bravery she walked right around and faced the man and let out a muffled moan as she covered her mouth. Percy was sitting up, and his eyes were slightly open, his mouth partly ajar, his skin was a green color, his red hair burning against his green skin…. She backed up breathing deeply and her chest was heaving up and down, she saw that his wand was still in his hand and he gazed forward, had he simply been talking when he was killed suddenly or were they expecting someone? She now stood still and as she did part of her anticipated Percy's head would turn toward like in her greatest fears- Inferi. She turned and her eyes widened once more, she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and there slumped over in his dinner was Bill.

She recognized the huge frame and again, the red hair burning against rotted skin. He was in such a position that his knees were turned out like he'd been pushing himself away from the table as he to was killed suddenly, his right hand on the plate still holding his fork, his left in a tight fist. She moved closer and saw that his face was in his meal and, his cheeks still swollen with food he'd been chewing and unlike Percy he had maggots about his face, crawling out of his mouth. His eyes too, were open and sunken in, the irises wrinkled in the center. She was panicking, she had to leave.

Right past them!

She's walked right past in the dark, her dead brothers had been right beside her!

In the dark she'd walked right past them! In the pitch black, when she stood in the kitchen and living room all those moments in the pitch black they'd been sitting there in their decomposed states! Upstairs while she calmly searched they were down there putrefied, sitting like statues unnoticed by her! She had to get out, now, she had to get out, and just before she bolted for the door a thought occurred to her- she had to get Percy's wand, and hide it, to come back for it… she walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands, hurrying through the kitchen, her eyes fixed forward, suddenly someone grabbed her coat and she began to scream about trashing her arms. She looked behind her, expecting to see Bill under the Inferius curse, but low and behold, her coat had simply caught on the counter, she yanked it free and hurried outside closing the backdoor behind her.

She knelt down and dug into the dirt a few inches, burying her brother's- **her** wand. She was ready to leave when she heard screaming in front of the house, Fleur? She ran and saw a Death eater in front of Fleur who was lying with her back to Ginny and on her side, struggling to get up. They caught site of Ginny as she approached

"What are you doing?" she screamed and they stepped back and Ginny hurried toward her and kneeled down to pick up Fleur who clung to her jacket tightly.

"It's alright Fleur," Ginny reassured and Fleur merely grunted, perhaps in grief, Ginny noticed that it was the same Death eater she attacked, Molly, and she was smiling. A foul smell entered Ginny's nose, the same from the house. She turned her head downward to the left and saw Fleur, green rotting skin; eyes milky and sunken, her irises looked crinkled, and thick red dried blood starting from her nose to her upper lip as a result of her violent death days ago. She was an inch away from Ginny's face, Ginny gasped putting her hands on Fleur's wrists pushing her away and the skin broke away from the forearms onto Ginny's hands and between her fingers, just as Fleur's teeth slightly grazed Ginny's cheek she unzipped her coat twisting around shaking it off, wiping her hands on it, but the putrid smell would not leave her.

Fleur went crashing to the ground her perfect silvery blond hair waving everywhere in the wind. Ginny wasn't crying as she profusely tried to wipe her hands on her white linen nightgown. It was suddenly cool, the temperature, not terribly but it was cooler, it was tolerable, it was quite nice on Ginny's hot panicked skin and sweaty brow. The wind changed direction and was now going against Ginny now pushing her hair backward over her shoulder with force; her nightgown looked as if someone was standing behind her pulling it backward, outlining her enlarged breasts and incredibly large abdomen. She was very large and round and even the death eaters had to admire how beautiful she looked. They held their wands out,

"Inferi aren't supposed to bite!" Ginny yelled pointing at Fleur

"Not unless you tell them to bite! Command them to consume flesh!" Molly grinned and her eyes shrunk and narrowed into fine slits, her mended tongue slightly between her front teeth

"I wasn't right in the head when I hurt you, I'm sorry." Ginny pleaded

"DOESN'T MATTER!" The man yelled

"SHUT IT GREG!" Molly spat bitterly behind her, he held his hands up backing away

"You're fine now!" Ginny argued. Molly turned her sour gaze from Greg to Ginny. Ginny suddenly didn't feel fear at all, she knew exactly what was going to happen; Molly swung her wand in the air and a flash of white and green light hit her, Ginny ferociously shook in agony and her head fell back ward, her eyes open and on the varied colors of blues, silvers and grays that painted the clouds that were moving; beautiful Mother Nature and horrible human nature. But no scream could come out from her throat, how could it?

The agony was like 1,000 lives being taken horribly at once. After a while Ginny's body loosened from its tight agonizing grip and she relaxed so that her body swayed in the wind, she fell forward onto her front side, her face crashing on the gravel; she actually felt the two lives inside of her press hard against the lining of her uterus, which had thinned normally due to its stretching in this late month of pregnancy.

The 2 lives inside of her writhed, thrashing about in the already confined space that was now crushing them; Ginny felt herself wanting to vomit do to the intense and added pressure being forced upward and though she was aware of her nausea and her body retched fairly, she did not throw up. Molly walked up and put the toe of her shoe just beside Ginny's left armpit and pushed her over into her back.

Ginny wasn't doing much, as she felt light headed. But realized immediately that Molly was kicking her and stamping down on her chest, abdomen and legs, Greg joined in. Ginny was settling into a state of distress as her breaths became shallow and she was dizzying…she was going into shock, she felt water between her legs, and heard a very loud POP, like an engine backfire. Another set of feet on the gravel, she looked up and saw Molly and Greg's wands fly out of their hands and they looked around astonished.

As they caught sight of a man in black slacks and shiny black leather Italian shoes and a black turtle neck, his slicked back blonde hair coming undone in the wind. He held his wand out and hollered "CRUCIO!" and hit Molly just above her pelvic bone and flew backward. Gregory had dove for his wand and on his side was firing hexes at Draco. Greg had the advantage on the wind washing up from behind him while Draco narrowed his eyes from the wind, firing jinxes back, Ginny watched Draco's tall figure, steady in the strong wind; orange light coming from Greg's wand while a dark purple was sparking from Draco's. After several minutes Molly's convulsing had ceased, she was coming around and Ginny wanted to warn Draco but she couldn't find the strength for voice.

Molly searched in the gravel for the wand, meanwhile Fleur's possessed corpse was crawling toward Ginny under the direction to bite, shred and devour flesh. Her sunken eyes that were crinkled in the center gazing at Ginny, only remnants of blue within them and the beauty they had been, Fleur retracted her lips letting out a strange moan,

"Avada Kedavra!" Greg yelled who was now on his feet; it missed Draco by an inch whizzing past his neck. Draco looked over his shoulder watching the green flash of light hit the side of the garden gate as it exploded. Snapping his head back toward Greg at the speed of light Draco's face was calm and contemplative, it frightened Greg and Draco threw his arm violently as a flash of light hit Greg and froze him solid throwing him backward his body sliding taken gravel with him as dust rose, but was quickly whisked way by the wind. Draco paused and he could only hear the wind rushing past him, which was warm now, it had blown in from the tropics and was the perfect temperature of 55 degrees, not cold or too warm.

"You've killed him!" Molly screamed hysterically "You've spilled pure blood!" She yelled pointing at Draco. Wrong, Draco had stunned him, meeting her eyes she pointed her wand at Ginny, and Draco hadn't noticed that her white linen nightgown was stained with blood, pouring out of her birth canal; Ginny lay in a puddle that seemed ever stretching

"I'll do it. I'll kill her and your children," Molly threatened and continued "Based on her size I can only assume that there are two dying lives inside her now." She said plain faced "Drop you wand." She ordered, and Draco did nothing and Molly's eyes widened pursing her lips and she motioned to Ginny, the wind blowing her red hair about, her nightgown flapping at her ankles. Draco's black turtleneck moved up and down, everything was bathed in a light blue, the ocean skies further out a brilliant dark blue mixed with gray.

His hair danced about in the wind as he lowered his wand and then abruptly gave an underhand binding curse that hit Molly in her right eye and fell forward like a block of stone hitting a large rock, her temple striking the most pointed corner, her body relaxed as death consumed her. He hurried toward Ginny placing his wand in his pocket and leaned down over her, her face was scratched and swollen.

Her wonderful dark brown eyes were dilated greatly and her skin was the color of her white gown. Her eyes enlarged and she made a squeaking noise, Draco furrowed his eyebrows and his gaze looked downward to his left at her feet and saw a green skinned ghoul, an Inferi, a corpse that had removed Ginny's sock and shoe and was closing her mouth around the side of Ginny's foot, Draco stood and kicked it in the eye socked, she flew back her silvery blonde hair flying about, Ginny shoe and sock still in each of her hands.

With his wand he destroyed her rushing to Ginny kneeling down shimming his arms underneath her body and raising her, which proved difficult, he got to his feet and felt the wind rushing past them. She was looking at him, scared, trying to say something. He pinched his eyes shut trying desperately concentrate, he'd never Disaparated two people before and he felt them move and the wind was gone.

He heard people and opened his eyes; they were in Cloonacool Emergency Room for Wizarding Crisis's, several Healers (doctors) saw her and the blood dripping onto the floor and they pulled a gurney up, he placed her on it, she grabbed his wrist and looked into her eyes following them down the hall and with all her strength, Ginny spoke.

"I…want…" she said her voice cracking, Draco leaned in closer to listen "I want…my mum." She said a tear rolling down the side of her face "I want to see, my mum before I die…I want to hold her hand….I want…my mum…" told and her head fell back onto the gurney her eyes blank, staring on the ceiling, her mouth still a little open, her head moved slightly back and forth with the motions of the gurney.

"We need to perform a C-Section NOW!" A Healer yelled as they rolled her into a room, closing it off "Get me a breathing mask!" He ordered putting it over Ginny's face, another had begun CRP, and Draco stood in disbelief. He felt kind hands on his upper arms lead him out side the room

"You'll have to wait here." A calm voice said, but Draco stepped back and quickly Disaparated without thinking. In his panic he hadn't Apparated close enough and he could the lights of the Weasley home in the distance, he ran like a beast, his arm moving back and forth beside him, his longs legs covering more ground than it felt like, screaming their names, "MR. AND MRS. WEALSEY!" he repeated over and over as he ran toward the house, the lights coming closer and closer as the house was now in reach as he threw himself against the door bursting inside, not bothering to knock….


End file.
